Road Trip!
by JayPay
Summary: At Daisya's request, Lavi is dragging Allen and Kanda to Canada, but this is no normal road trip as it test's the boundaries of speed and sanity with Lavi's unpredictable actions and antics!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's JayPay, for the first time since ever! My friend and I came up with this idea, and I claimed writing it and am coming through on that claim! It's my first thing since Stolen, and I REALLY hope I complete it! Fingers crossed. This is a multi-chapter fic, so be warned: I may flake out on it, but I'm feeling really determined about it! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Road Trip!<p>

Day 1: On the Highway to Hell/Canada

DemonBunny _is online_.

KICKA$$ _is online_.

DemonBunny: Daisya! :D Wazzup, man? How's Canadian life?

KICKA$$: Just dandy, fucker. How do you think it is? It's God damn Canada! X( There isn't shit to do here.

DemonBunny: :( Damn, that sucks... What about soccer?

KICKA$$: No one worth my time to play. I need some serious skill...

KICKA$$: Hey, you doin anything this weekend?

DemonBunny: Nah, never do. :P

KICKA$$: Then get your ass up here! I'm dying, man! We can play a few games, and then you can go home. :D

DemonBunny: HELL YEAH! XD I'll bring Kanda and Allen too!

KICKA$$: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Thanks Lavi! Can't wait to see you guys!

KICKA$$: Oh, and Lavi...

DemonBunny: Cha?

KICKA$$: STEP ON IT! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

(line/coffee break)

Kanda and Allen were in the cafeteria of the dorms they stayed in, having their lunches in a deadly silence. Their hate for each other was legendary in the small Kansas town, so people knew to stay away when they had to be together.

Excecpt Lavi.

"Allen! Yuu!", yelled the red-head for the university to hear. "Daisya needs our help!"

"Huh?", Allen was confused and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Daisya needs us to come to Canada, ASAP. So pack up your stuff, we need to hurry!"

"No." Kanda said firmly through the commotion.

"But Yuu-", whined Lavi.

"NO," snapped the exchange student. "means fucking no, Baka Usagi. And don't use my first name, or I'll dice you with Mugen."

Kanda, Allen, and Daisya were all enrolled into the exchange student program. Kanda was from Japan, Allen came from England, and Daisya was dragged to Canada, even though he wanted Brazil for the soccer and the babes... Poor guy.

Allen sighed, "Sorry, Lavi, but we have classes tomorrow. We can't afford to miss them. I'm sure Daisya is being well taken care of in Canada."

Lavi opened his mouth to argue, but let it go with a sigh. He began to dig through his backpack, "I really wish you guys had agreed to come with me. This isn't what I want..."

"What are you talking abo-", and Kanda was interupted. With a taser. He dropped like a rock out of his seat, unconscious.

Allen stared bug-eyed at Kanda, then snapped his attention to Lavi, stammering, "La-Lavi?..."

But Lavi just shrugged. "Sorry, Allen." And tased Allen before he could escape, and he fell with a yelp.

As he put away his taser, the red-head just shook his head in dissapointment. "I wish you just did what I said, but it wil- AH!"

Lavi looked down to see what had latched onto his ankle and found Kanda crawling to get ahold him. "Laaaaaviiiiii...", growled the exchange student.

"DOWN!", Lavi fumbled slightly but tased his friend again.

(line/music break)

Kanda awoke to the blurry Kansas country side passing by the window. He groaned as he tried to recall what the fuck happened to him.

He was eating lunch with that stupid Moyashi.

Lavi popped up and annoyed the hell out of him.

He was asking something...

And when Kanda blew him off, something happened.

Something _painful_...

FUCK.

Suddenly Kanda's mind was very clear on what had occured.

Baka Usagi had tased him. _Twice_!

Kanda tried to sit up, but found something was holding and weighing him down.

He saw the handcuffs looped around the door grip were making it difficult to move his arms to attack anything.

And Moyashi handcuffed around his torso and sitting in his lap was making it immpossible to do anything at all.

And if the shock of the sleeping Allen resting on Kanda wasn't enough, the British exchange student also had his head at the sensitive base of Kanda's neck, breathing on it gently and brushing it with his lips in his somewhat fitful sleep. Kanda choked back a noise of alarm.

At that, Lavi, who was driving the small car they were in, chuckled. "Finally awake? You've been out for a good while now."

"_You_... What the fuck were y-"

"Ah, now Kanda, I'd rather not, but I will tase you if I must.", warned Lavi. This cut the rampage Kanda was itching to go on short.

"Che, where are we going, Baka Usagi?", Kanda said, resisting the urge to skin a certain rabbit...

"I told you; to help Daisya."

"Then, why the hell are you dragging me along?"

"Because I said I would."

"Well," Kanda snapped. "That's not your fucking descion to make!"

"Kanda..." said Lavi, reminding him who exactly had the taser in the car.

"Che." And Kanda shut up, but not because of Lavi's warning as much as Allen. His dream must have become worse because his actions on Kanda's neck had become more... intense.

"Really, Kanda, you need to control your-"

"Shut it, Baka Usagi."

Lavi looked at Kanda, somewhat shocked by the small outburst, and he noticed Allen's unconscious actions. "Oh! Well, damn, I should have let him sleep in my lap. Lucky." Kanda was about to shove the sleeping boy awake, until Lavi spoke again, "Wake him, and I tase you. This is just to good to stop."

(line/cookie break)

Lavi had pulled over at a convenience store to fill the tank and was inside getting an icee when Allen had finally woke up.

"Hmmm... Wha?", mumbled Allen, disoriented with the heavy fumes of gasoline and from just waking. He was about to pass out again, but Kanda shouldered his head, jolting him awake.

"Wake up, Moyashi! _Hurry_."

"What? Kanda? Wait, why am I in your lap?", Allen asked, a blush developing on his cheeks.

"There's no time. Baka Usagi kidnapped us and is taking us to Canada. He's in the store right now, so we have a chance to break out. He has your arms locked around my torso, but that's it.", explained Kanda as he opened the car door. "Step out and slide your arms down my body. You'll be free and should be able to get me out."

"Wait, hold up! What are you talking about? Lavi wouldn't do this. You must be mistaken."

"Now, Moyashi!", growled Kanda.

"Don't call me that! I have a name, Bakanda!", yelled Allen.

"LAVI FUCKING TASED US! Remeber?" barked Kanda. And just then, Allen did remember, and Kanda saw the realization on the white-haired boy. "Now will you do it?"

Allen stepped out of the vehicle and began to work his way down Kanda's figure.

In a mini-van behind thier car, sat a kid wearing a headband with a scowl on his face as he focused on his videogame. His name was Timothy. The boy noticed the movement in the car in front of him and couldn't believe what he saw. A white haired guy had his face in another man's lap. Timothy got out of the van and gawked at Allen and Kanda. "Oh my God, are you giving him a blow job?"

At this embarassing moment, Lavi had stepped out of the store to catch Allen and Kanda in the mistaken act, but knew they couldn't be doing what Timothy thought they were.

But Officer Bak, the on-duty cop at the convenience store, thought they were. "Hey, you two! Freeze!" He reached for his gun, but it had pulled a Houdini on him. Bak then remember it was in his car. He bolted for his car as Lavi went for his own.

"Get in!", yelled Lavi at the framed pair, who did so.

The red-headed kidnapper put the pedal to the metal and sped out, closely tailed by Bak. With sirens ablazing, the chase was on. Lavi took sharp turns through out the small town, trying to loose the pesky po po.

"What the hell were you guys doing?", exclaimed Lavi, giddy with adrenaline.

"NOT RIGHT NOW, LAVI!", Allen screamed, clearly freaked out. "DRIVE!"

Lavi must have been a stunt driver or drag racer in a previous (maybe even this) life, because what he was doing was insane. He was hopping from street to sidewalk and back again, driving with reckless precision, if possible!

"Hey, Kanda!", called the drag racing driver.

"What?", shouted the poor passenger.

"Tell me what's coming up on my right, kay."

"Why?"

"Eye-patch, duh! I can't see it."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRIVING?"

Lavi completely legal U-turn and put it in reverse, deciding that driving _backwards_ would be fun.

"What are you doing?", screamed Allen, clutching onto Kanda for all he was worth.

"Nuthin'", said the WAY too laid back mainiac, waving at the bug-eyed Bak behind/infront of them. Bak came to his senses and reached for the gun in the passenger seat and started firing.

"QUIT PISSING HIM OFF! FACE FORWARD!", shrieked Allen.

"Shesh, you sound like a teacher.", but did so anyways.

Lavi took the next left on two wheels, giving a passing pedestrian a good view of the car through the sunroof. Bak, on the other hand, was not so quick on the wheel and skid through the intersection as he tried to turn, leaving some burnt rubber and hubcaps in his wake and loosing Lavi simultaneously.

Lavi took the ramp back onto the highway, leaving the small pit-stop town in his rearview mirror. For a moment, everything was silent... Then Lavi began to crack up.

"Psh hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! WOW! That was killer! Oh, what a rush..." exclaimed Lavi.

"Happy?", Kanda began with sarcasm. "Good, now turn this hell on wheels around and go back to the God damn university!"

"Come on, man! Lighten up! It's a road trip, it'll be fun. And if you can't chill, I can always tase you, that seems to make you pretty mellow."

"Che... Oy, Moyashi, stop cracking my fucking ribs. Release the boa hold."

Allen weakened his grip, but plopped his head down on Kanda's shoulder, which he allowed with a scowl.

Once Allen's pulse fell safely below the near-death-experience level, he noticed something he should have a while ago, especially since he woke up staring at it.

"Kanda...", called Allen meakely.

"What?" snipped Kanda.

"Why do you have a fresh hickey on your neck?"

(line/snooze break)

"6."

"8."

"6!"

"8!"

"Hotel 6!",said Allen with a pout.

"Super !8", snapped Kanda.

"Neither!", piped in Lavi.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi, no one asked you!"

"Seriously, Lavi," said Allen. "We do need to sleep somewhere."

"And I have somewhere!", replied Lavi.

Kanda now gave a damn what the red-head had to say. "Where?"

"The Hilton! I reserved us a room earlier. I wanted their best, but it was taken."

A few minutes later, they had arrived and checked in. The three were preparing to go to bed as the news rambled on, until one story caught their attention.

"Earlier today in Abranch, a high speed chase took place in the small town's streets as three men were chased out of a convenience store and lost at the exit.", said the reporter. "The chase began when young local, Timothy Hearst, caught the two passenger engaged in public inappropriate behaviors."

The shot switched to an interview with Timothy, who seemed plenty excited to be on camera. "I saw this little white haired old man blowing off a cross-dressing dude and busted them. It was awesome!"

The screen the flipped over to video footage of the chase from the police car's point of view. Lavi had just turned the car to face the cop car and the image froze, zooming in on the freaked out Allen clinging to the scowling Kanda and a waving, totally oblivious Lavi. The shot was then of Bak in a filmed interview, speaking to an on-scene reporter. "These three men are considered criminals and are being pursued by this and the surrounding counties' police forces. If you have any information, please contact your local district. And to you three deviants: We'll find you. Count on it, sickos."

Allen then turned off the television, gaping at the now blank screen with Kanda. Lavi, mean while, was laughing his ass off.

"An old man and a cr-cross-dresser! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", bellowed the red-head.

"Oh my God... We're bloody criminals..." whispered Allen to no one in particular.

Kanda was silent... And then yelled in fury as he grabbed a chair a broke it to splinters in one swing.

"Woh, man, chill", said Lavi, but he was met with a glare that dared him to utter another letter. Lavi held up his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"How about we all get some rest.", recomended Allen. "It's been a long day."

The other two silently agreed, and the three slipped into their seperate beds for the night. Finally, all was silent and peaceful for what seemed like the first time in the long day...

Thump.

The noise was highly audible in the room, causing all three to become alert.

Thump.

This time, they could hear the noise from the wall behind their beds.

Thump.

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi all sat up, confused at the noise as it picked up speed.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Lavi was the first to realize it, covering his mouth to keep back his laughter. "The people in the next room over are fucking _fucking_!"

A woman's moans began to join the now recognized pounding.

Kanda's face showed shock, while Lavi's was one trying not to be heard laughing. Allen's though was one of concentration.

"Oh..." Thump, thump, thump. "C-Cross...!"

Allen's eyes all but popped out at the name. "_Master_?", he whispered.

"C-Cross!"

"Master?", asked Lavi.

"Yeah," quickly elaborated Allen. "I had a mentor back in England, Cross Marain, but he disappeared a year ago."

Kanda's and Lavi's jaws dropped as they stared at the wall with a familair stranger on the other side getting it on.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. "Cross!"

"So this is where's he's been...", said Allen, completely unphased at the acts next door.

"Why hasn't he made any sound?", questioned Lavi, while Kanda sat appaled and silent.

"You know, " said Allen nonchalantly. "Silent lovers are the best, as I'm told. And I heard many women say Cross is the best."

"Wow... Kanda, you must be a beast at it then!"

Kanda snapped out of his trance at that and turned to curse out the vulgar red-head, but was interupted.

"CROSS!", screamed the woman with Allen's master in a grand finale.

"Huh...", said Allen.

"What?" Lord, was Lavi nosey...

"Ah, nothing much. That was just quicker that usual." Allen shrugged and plopped down in bed again, sleeping almost instantly.

Lavi and Kanda, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a wink as Cross went another four rounds next door.

(line/OMG I JUST WROTE THAT! break)

* * *

><p>O.O... I wrote that... I can't believe it... Oh, well, I'm proud of it! Thank you for reading and please review! I'm already working on the second chapter, so it shouldn't be too long before it's out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip 2

Day 2:

When the next morning came, Kanda, Allen, and Lavi all rose, got dressed and prepared to leave. As they were packing the few belonging that the took out (Lavi packed their suitcases after he tased them. How kind...), Kanda realized something.

"Why the hell I am still here?"

Allen and Lavi glanced at Kanda's random comment. "Huh?"

"Why am I still letting you drag me to Canada?" explained Kanda, looking at Lavi. "You had me trapped yesterday, but now nothing is holding me here. So, I'm out." He picked up his luggage and headed towards the door, Hell bent on getting back to school.

Lavi followed him to the hall. "Hey, Yuu!"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi."

"Do you know where Mugen is?"

Kanda froze in midstep. No, no he didn't know where his prized sword was and had just realized he hadn't seen it since he was tased. He slowly turned to face Lavi.

"I knew I couldn't keep you cuffed and tased the entire time, so I got some insurance.", Lavi said with an oddly evil smirk. "I have Mugen, and only I know where it is. So, come with us on the rest of the trip, and I'll give it to you when we get back."

Kanda looked as if he was ready to rip out Lavi's throat in a second. "You really have a fucking death wish, don't you?"

Allen had brought his and Lavi's baggage to the doorway when he asked, "Then why am I still here?"

Lavi looked wide-eyed at him for a second. Then he pulled out his taser and gave Allen a few volts. Allen fell and hit the ground hard, making a racket with all the bags dropping with him. Kanda gawked while he pocketed the taser.

Lavi shrugged, "I don't really have any lee-way on him."

After all the noise the three were making in the morning, their known neighbor opened the door. Cross stood in the doorway, shirtless and pissed off, with a drop-dead beautiful brunette peeking behind him.

"What the fuck?", snapped Cross, taking full command of the situation. He shot his eyes to Lavi, Kanda, then Allen, who's presence alarmed the man. He spoke to the beauty behind him, "Can you wait for me inside?" The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"You were with her last night?" Lavi was amazed. "Sweet!"

Cross cracked a devilish grin at that, but turned his attention back to his passed-out apprentice. "What is he doing here, and what are you doing with him?"

"This stupid rabbit," Kanda began, nodding his head to Lavi. "dragged us out of school to go on some fucking trip to Canada and tased Allen to get him to come along."

Cross gave a curt nod, as if what he was told wasn't a kidnapping.

"Allen mentioned last night you were Cross Marian, his master...", said Lavi.

"The brat knew I was here?"

"Well, we, uh, heard you last night."

"Huh." Cross nonchalantly answered, no really caring what they heard. His hotel room door opened, and the beauty stepped out, wearing a blue and white cheerleading uniform.

"Sorry, Cross, but I need to head back. I've got work to do. Bye!" She touched Cross's chest affectionately and started down the hall with three pairs of eyes fixated on her bare-there skirt.

"Damn...", muttered Lavi. "You scored a cheerleader? What kind of mentor are you?"

"Ha! That is something that can't be taught. Now, keep it down and get the hell out of here." And with that, Cross avoided the question and slammed the door on their faces.

"Che, bastard." Kanda muttered.

Lavi took his and Allen's bags, leaving Kanda to carry Allen, who weighed next to nothing. As they were leaving, Cross's door open once more and the man came striding towards them with a stack of papers. "Give this to the brat when he wakes up."

"Aye aye, sir!" saluted Lavi.

"What ever, fucking pirate.", and Cross shut the door to end the insult.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the whole thing. "I'll put the bags in the trunk."

"NO!" yelled Lavi, bug-eyed.

Kanda gave him a glare of confusion, like only he could. "What the hell?"

"You can't go in the trunk. It's private.", said Lavi, uncommonly serious and foreboding.

"Che, whatever."

"Cool!", smiled Lavi, back to his way-too-cheery self. "So, Allen will be in your lap again."

"What? Hell no."

(line/lunch break)

Allen was yet again seated and concious in Kanda's lap when Lavi told them about their detour.

"A Colts game?", Allen inquired.

"Yeah, we're near Indianapolis, and they're playing the Tennesse Titans-", Lavi rambled on.

"Those bastards." Kanda growled out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's up with that, Yuu?" questioned Lavi.

Kanda capped the urge to K.O. the driver. "Just hate them."

"Psh, hater. Well, anyways, I thought that it would be cool to stop by and check it out!"

"But, Lavi," began Allen. "We can't waste our time around the country. This trip has go to be quick so that we can..." Allen's complaint died on his lips as Lavi was giving him a look of "do you _really_ think that's going to work?". "Never mind", he finally deadpanned.

"That's the spirit!"

(line/pondering the meaning of life break)

The trio pulled into a packed parking lot unlike any they had seen before. Trailer, R.V.'s, trucks, vans, and cars littered the lot in a strangly organized fashion, along with tents and grill galore. Along with the vehicles of all kinds, colors of white and blue were hung from every possible place and was worn on every possible body, and if it wasn't Colt colors, it was the Titan's various blues and red. But, in general, the was a shit load of blue.

And with tailgating parties, there is barbeque. The aroma of finely cooked beef, pork, lamb, and chicken with the scent of the best sauces around were heavy in the air, making Allen shiver with joy. Before Allen could go for the nearest, unsuspecting cook, Lavi snatched him by back on his collar. "Ha, down boy! Not your's."

Kanda, Lavi, and Allen wandered through the lot, gazing at the fans of all sorts. They stood next to an R.V., catching the game on the televesion posted on a table outside. The game was going in favor of the Colts, but not by much. At the vehicle, a man was at a smoker, cooking up a sirloin, with a group of people typing away on computers. The chef looked up at the three passerbys eyeing their T.V..

"Hello!", the man said, who was named Komui.

"Hey," Lavi greeted casually, walking forward. "I was just admiring your set-up here."

"Oh, yes, we're on a company trip! I'm Komui, and this is my team." He gestured to the group of people, all of which we're begrudgingly working during what was supposed to be an outting. They looked up from their work and introduced themselves as Reever, Johnny, and Tup.

At that moment, the R.V. doors opened, and a cute girl with long black hair stepped out with a tray of drinks.

"And this is my beloved little sister, Lenalee!", Komui announced with way too much flamboucancy.

Lenalee blushed and asked for their names, which were given.

"So, would you like to join us for lunch? We got way to much food." Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at her like a child on Christimas getting the best gift ever. He nodded vigorously before anyone could refuse. Lenalee smiled brightly at him, and three took a seat.

The small group of five that Kanda, Allen, and Lavi shared lunch with was clearly rooting for the Colts. All of them were adorned in blue and white and cheered whenever the Colts had a good play. Kanda 'Che'd whenever the Titans had one.

After everyone had had their fill of delicious barbeque, they noticed a commotion at the next site over. The site belonged to a family of Colts fans, but they were being rudely interupted by a group of drunk Tennesse fans.

Komui shook his head at the obscene bunch. "Everytime there's a game, some drunk idiots go causing trouble."

In the middle of the scene the opposing fans were causing, one of them glanced over to Komui's site and caught a look of disgust from Kanda.

"What're you lookin' at?", slurred the drunkard, pointing at Kanda with an unsteady hand.

Kanda's disgust turned into a glare that screamed 'I dare you...'. Allen tossed a nervous glance at him that begged 'Oh, please dont't!'. Lavi sat forward on his chair, the broad grin on his face saying 'Do it, do it, do it!'

"Just some bastards who happily cheer on douchebags."

By now, many near-by tail-gaters were listening in, some pissed, some silently rooting Kanda on, and some covering their children's ears.

"You wanna say that to m'face?" The insulted drunk, who was now stumbling closer to his demise.

"I did, you fucking retard."

The Titan fan was now in Kanda's face. "Well, why don't you just go-"At 'just', the poor drunk bastard poked Kanda in the chest. At 'go', Kanda grabbed the invading hand, twisted it viciously, and tossed the man over his head and toward his buddies, who hadn't even had a chance to let their jaws drop when they were slammed with their friend. A few went down, _hard_, but a good amount were left standing and charged at the R.V.. Komui, Lenalee, and the three who were working on their computers took their equipment and jumped inside the vehicle, leaving their three guests to fend for themselves for the moment.

Lavi hopped out of his seat and gave the first sap a good right hook to the jaw. Allen, ever the peace maker, was dodging wild punches, "Come on, guys! Bakanda's just a bull-headed idiot. Can we just all let this go?"

The flailing drunk he was facing the grabbed his arms, pinning the boy. "Stop movin', freak!", slurred the violent man, insulting Allen for his scarred eye and burnt arm. (A.N: Yeah, Allen has his curse and arm, but I don't really care. They're just kinda there...)

Before either Kanda or Lavi (more likely Lavi) could help him, little Allen snapped. "_Fine!_" Then, with the brute holding him up, the white-haired boy lifted both of his feet and gave his assalant and good kick square in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending his to the ground all at once. Allen landed with ease.

Lavi gave the lug he was fighting a nice hit in the gut and saw Allen's uncharacteristic move. "_Damn!_"

From the R.V., the three fighters heard Lenalee. "Nii-san! Don't! Get back here!" Then, the R.V. door swung open and Komui stood there with a crazed look in his eyes...and enormous drill and bull taser in his arms. He jumped into the rumble before Lenalee could catch him. She leaped after him, catching the attention of one of the Titan fans. He reached out to grab her, but Kanda interceded and gave him a hit that would quickly develope into a black-eye, if not blind him.

Komui was going mad-scientist on all their asses as Lenalee was trying to drag him back in, and Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were punching, kicking, and flipping the brutes when they all heard a shot ring through the air, but not from either side of this brawl.

Everyone froze and shot their eyes to the smoking gun high in the air. A girl who looked to be only a child stood there, backed by a dozen or so officers. Her name was Fo, and she wasn't happy.

Lavi snuck a peek to Komui and saw his tools were suddenly absent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?", shouted Fo. Though many mouths were open, no one was answering. She scanned the crowd but stopped short when she laid eyes on Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. "You three!" She aim a finger at them. "Your the three pervs that Officer Bak chased!"

"Come on!" Allen yelled. "That was a huge misun-"Allen never got to finish because Lavi had bolted and scooped him up, Kanda close on his heels, while everyone else involved in the fight was running for the hills. For what ever moronic reason, Lenalee was chasing after Kanda, Allen, and Lavi, shouting questions.

"What is she talking about?"

Komui was following his little sister. "Lenalee, get back here! We need to get to the R.V.!"

Lenalee ignored he brother as the five approached the car three of the had come in. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda hopped into their previous seats, while Komui and Lenalee jumped in the back seat settling uncomfortably on the luggage. Kanda looked back at the two unexpected guests in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lavi ignored their presence and floored it, leaving burnt rubber in his wake. Three cop cars were right behind them, the blue and red flashing away. Lavi drove out of the parking lot, but exited driving the wrong way. Yet, he drove on, avoiding the honking cars, just as the police were behind him. He used the exit ramp as an enterance, taking a sharp turn to go in the right direction. Two of the cars following him did the same, but the third was trapped behind the cars the had hit their breaks at the chase before them. One down, two to go.

With all the sharp turns and swurving Lavi was doing, Lenalee and Komui were tossed about like rag dolls, having no proper seats of their own. Lenalee reached out, trying to get a hold of anything to stop this awful ride. She did and out of nowhere, a sword began to tumble around with them. Kanda saw the blade and recognized it. "Mugen!"

Kanda reached around to snatch his prized possession, but before he could, a sharp swurve on Lavi's part sent the sword through his fingers, past Komui, and crashing through the window. It sailed on and went through the window of police car beside them, hitting the driver in the head, knocking him unconscience and out of the chase. Two down, one to go.

Lavi looked in his rear-view mirror at the final car, and, much to his dissapointment, it was Fo. He did his best high speed manuvers, but nothing could shake the demon.

In the back seat, Komui had managed to pull out his phone and dial Reever. "Hello? Reever? It's Komui. Yes, yes, I'm alright, and Lenalee is with me." He said hurriedly. "Where are you all?"

There was no answer but a wild yell as, from above, in the net work of towering highways, the R.V. the had been in at the tail-gateing party was driving off one road and land down onto another, Reever driving the whole time.

Komui nearly had a heart-attack as he and the other four in the car gawked at wilding driving. "HOLY SHIT, REEVER! Do we have insurance on that?"

In the last tailing cop car, Fo had slammed on the brakes to aviod being crushed by the falling R.V., but ended up being rear-ended by another car. Three down, and they were out.

The two vehicles got off the highway with out another hitch and hid in the city, meeting in a parking garage. The group of eight got out of their car and R.V., and an awkward silence hung in the air.

Allen was the first to speak. "Um, sorry about dragging all of you into this."

Lenalee shook her head. "Nah, it was kind of fun!"

"Seriously, it was no trouble." Komui chimed in. "We jumped into your car, anyways. But you!" Komui looked to Reever. "Why were you driving like that? I don't recall getting insurance on that."

"Shut up, I saved your ass." Reever barked.

"But, seriously, man." Lavi said. "Nice driving!"

"Thanks." Smiled Reever. "Well, we need to head back to town. We have more work to do."

And with that, the five departed. Lavi turned on his heel and strolled to his own car but was grabbed by Kanda. "Lavi... That was Mugen that was launched into the police car. I. Want. It. Back."

Lavi looked at Kanda like he was insane, "Are you kidding? It's the police's now. We'd get thrown into prison if we try to get it back."

Kanda was silent at that. Allen walked up to the two as Lavi waited with an expectant look. Kanda sighed, decided. "Then we'll have to break in to get it."

(line/check facebook break)

Lavi, Kanda, and Allen stood in front of the police department, staring at the front doors, two of them wondering what the hell they were doing.

"Alright," began Kanda, the only seemingly calm one present. "The plan is simple: We go in, unnoticed, and get Mugen from the evidence room. Then, we leave."

Allen rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock! We all know what we have to do, but we don't know _how_. Got any bright ideas for that?"

Kanda sent Allen one of his legendary glares. "Che..." He then began to scan the building for any place to enter besides, you know, _the front door_. The Japanese student then noticed an alley way enterance on the side of the building. "The evidence room will most likely be towards the back." He then silently stalked towards the alley, Lavi and Allen close behind him.

The went quietly along the side of the police department, passing a large garbage bin on the way. Kanda came to the turn in the street where the patrol cars were parked when off duty. He peeked around the corner, but jerked his head back immeadiately. Fo was there. She was outside, fiddling around with her new car that she had recieved while her's was in the shop, thanks to the chase earlier.

"Damn", whispered Kanda. "She-bitch from earlier is here."

Allen spoke, "Well, now what." He was answered when Lavi tugged on his sleave and pointed to the large garbage bin they had passed and the window placed at the second story above it.

Meanwhile, Officer Fo was suiting up her car with hidden arsonal as she usually did with most her vehicles when she heard the resonating thump of metal. She looked behind her, curiously, but saw nothing and continued her work. Not even a moment later, she heard it again, this time, clearly from the side street. Fo stood, honing her hearing in. When it happened for a thrid time, Fo ran out, gun drawn, to see what the hell it was. Once in the alley, she shot her line of sight to the garbage bin... but found nothing.

Kanda watched Fo search the alley way from the safety of the window and the shadows. He let out of sigh of relief when she went back to cars. All three of them stood in the dark office, while Lavi looked the the glass window of the door to find the hallway both empty and cameraless. The snuck out of the room, down a few halls and down a staircase to the first floor with out being caught, being weary to aviod cameras.

"Where is everyone?" Kanda asked, noticing the lack of cops at their own headquarters.

"It's Saturday night, and there was just a big game. They're probably sending out a lot of their people to watch the streets for criminals. Like us..." Allen said, sighing at the end.

Lavi hugged the younger boy around the shoulders. "Come on, Al. We're just misundertood."

Kanda glared at the obnoxious red-head. "No, we're unlucky,_ you're psychotic_."

Lavi shrugged and took a quick peek around the corner at the large room full of desks. He quickly took in the one officer snoozing at his desk, the hall that he assumed lead to the front desk, and the two door opposite of them: One sayng 'Evidence Room' and the other saying 'Car Lot', where Fo was.

Lavi told his companions what he saw, and they weave silently through the desks to their goal. Along the way, Allen pick-pocketed the set of keys on the older officer's belt. At the door, he unlocked the room, and they didn't have to search much until they found Mugen. It would have been a touching reunion if it were anyone else but Kanda. Once he had the sword, he unsheathed it and held it to Lavi's bare throat.

"Baka Usagi..." Kanda growled. "I should skin you right now."

Lavi barely whispered, worrying that he might move his neck too much. "How about we save the skinning til after we leave the police station we're in?"

Kanda glared at Lavi, but sheathed Mugen. They went out the door and back into large office just as Fo entered it too. Catching each other's movements, they stared at one another for a dead second before Kanda, Lavi, and Allen bolted.

"OFFICER WON!" screamed Fou at the sleeping cop. "GET YOUR ASS UP!" Fou drew her gun and started firing at the flee trio.

Sammo Han Won woke with a start. "Huh? Wha...?" As Allen sprinted past his desk he tossed the keys back to him. "Th-thank you? Oh, OH! F-FREEZE!" Officer Won pulled out his gun, but the three had escaped to the front hall.

Fou and Sammo chased them to the hallway, loosing sight of them through the twists and turns. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi skid to a stop in the enterance hall, seeing their exit. The young, female secretary named Rohfa had just walked in for her evening shift, opening the door. Kanda and Lavi dove through the door and raced to the car, Allen not far behind. He turned to the girl with a bright smile. "Thank you!"

The secretary stood the blushing as the cute and polite boy jumped into the get-away car. Fou and Sammo arrived just in time to see that car speed off and turned on their heels to get to the partol cars, but they would be too late. Rohfa slowly wandered to her desk in a daze, wondering about Allen.

Back in the get-away car, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda were panting from the chase in their usual seats.

Lavi was the first to speak. "Woh! That was something else.", he said as he reached for the cupholder.

Kanda looked down at Mugen back in it's rightful place, his hand. He then remembered his promise to skin the Baka Usagi, just in time to be tased yet again by Lavi. Kanda passed out, releasing his hold on Mugen. Allen stared at the red-head with a mischeaveous look in his eye.

"Please, Lavi, I won't run off." Allen bargained.

"Well that's good, Allen!" Lavi smiled. "But, I can't have you seeing my hiding spot." And, for the second time that day, Allen was tased.

(line/BEG FOR REVIEWS break)

An hour and a 5-Hour Energy later, Lavi was back on the highway. Kanda and Allen were sleeping peacefully and Mugen was nowhere to be seen, both thanks to that red-head.

Lavi was making good time, but not to Canada like both his passenger thought. No, he had another place in mind, if only for a day...

So, Lavi continue to drive straight East, taking pleasure in the thought of this scenic route to Ontario, Canada.


End file.
